


History Makers

by artemisscribe



Category: The Martian - All Media Types, Thunderbirds
Genre: Missing Scene, conversations between legends, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: Set after Mark and Vincent's first conversation in The Martian, the decision is made to repair some of the PR damage by getting the first man on Mars to send a message of support to the last man left on Mars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akire_yta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989779) by [akire_yta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta). 



**JPL:**    Mark, this is Jeff Tracy.

 

**RVR:** Jeff? You’re in Pasadena?

 

**JPL:**    Yup. They’ve dragged me off paternity leave especially to talk to you.

 

**RVR:** NASA hoping I’m not gonna cuss you out in front of a worldwide audience?

 

**JPL:**    Pretty much. I’m also hoping you’re not gonna cuss me out in front of a worldwide audience.

        But it was also sold to me as a ‘historic conversation between the first man on Mars and the first colonist on Mars.’

        Annie Montrose thought it would be a good idea after your little episode.

 

**RVR:** Can you blame me? They haven’t told the crew. You’d be P-ed off too right?

 

**JPL:**   Vincent says I’m not allowed to tell you how much the other Ares Commanders and I object to this being withheld from your crew.

        … Ooops.

        Now being told I have to change the topic.

 

**RVR:** Ha! Okay, now I’m glad they dragged you out to California to talk to me. How’d your wife take it? She had the baby yet?

 

**JPL:**    Yeah. John Glenn. 8.2 pounds. 24 inches.

 

**RVR:** That is a long baby!

 

**JPL:**    Yes he is. I’ll get them to send you a picture once they get the comms system set up properly.

 

**RVR:** Thanks. I’d like that.

 

**JPL:**   Tim Grimes is kicking me off now so he can pass on some technical stuff.

        So I’m gonna say hang in there, take it one problem at a time and keep your head. You can get through this.

 

**RVR:** Thanks Jeff. And don’t forget that picture!

 

**JPL:**    Don't worry, you'll get one. And you can meet him when you get home. We’re proud of you.

 

**RVR** : Thank you. It means a lot to hear that. See you soon Tracy.

  
**JPL:**    Take care Watney. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The Martian tells us that Mark Watney is the first person to colonise Mars  
> Thunderbirds Are Go tells us that Jeff Tracy was the first person to walk on Mars  
> Both stories say that both these events took place in the 2030s. And other writers have already proven that these two universes go together nicely. So enjoy.


End file.
